User talk:DancePowderer
Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5 Attention: Please do not post links to prediction blogs. I will see them on the news feed, and they just take up space on the talk page. If you do post the link, I will not read it. Big Mom image Why'd you delete File:Big Mam.png? The image that is in the infobox is a portrait meant to be used in the templates alone, and otherwise, images for the infobox has a different file altogether (even if the infobox file and portrait file are the same in physical appearance). Besides, the two have different size dimensions. 03:41, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I want to be a chat mod. I spent majority of my day on this wiki. Hardly day's gone by where I haven't joined the chat. Now I want to service this wiki as a Chat Moderator. I'm serious about this position because I want to keep the chat orderly and managed. Because I'm sure this isn't a snap decision for you, here is my case. * I can cover the chat when no other moderators are around. So many times I've seen the chat unsupervised. * I manage my own wiki. It's a lot smaller, but I think it shows I have the responsibility to keep a chat in line. * Another voice is needed. Often there is a quarrel about who should or shouldn't be kicked. * The users seem to support me a lot. * I'm influential enough that, given the authority, I could end an issue. * I really want to be, man. I'm putting my dedication towards this role, so if you aren't going to make me a Chat Mod now, tell me what I can do to change that. 02:47, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Troll Sorry DP, there was no admin or mod around so I had to message you. This guy http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gol_D._Apoo he is pain. he makes fan-art pages and posts fan-arts. really annoying and does not stop. Please ban him. Thanks. Ahou King MDM 06:24, December 29, 2011 (UTC) New Years Cleaning Since New Years is approaching, I have an idea that I'd like your opinion on: at New Years, I like to post a persuasion on the community news for everyone to pitch in on fixing up scanlation images, collages, low quality images and etc. Do you think it's a good idea? 00:36, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Satchi-kun02 02:49, December 30, 2011 (UTC)I'm that Satchi-kun. I understand I'm not alowed to uploading fanart. got it. ok DP. Got it. Thats why I wanted to make sure with you. Thanks for the heads up. I will inform Calu-cha too. Thanks. i think I will go back to checking grammar for every episode page again. Sorry for the trouble and thanks. Ahou King MDM 05:27, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey DP, its not a big thing, but its something that may concern you. On Funkfreed's page, under his history, it only contains one sentence. It says "Funkfreed was beaten by Franky." Thats all it says. He was a minor character but still had more history than that. Just thought you should know. Not a big problem but something that could be fixed. Thanks yo why did you block ChopperSWEETs 03:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC) LK12 03:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC) yo why did you did u block chopper sweets sincerly one piece empire boss 03:19, January 3, 2012 (UTC) luffayking12 03:19, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Title for a better sake of a message First of all I want to apologize for making blogs like my most recent one. I should leave decisions to admins only. Also I didn't want to open a forum about admins but three people told me / wanted me too. Third if you can see past this I think I have a good basis to becoming a chat mod. I know we have three but you can look at historical things for example. *I don't swear or post profane videos or photos unlike several other users do when there are no chat mods around. *I am often on around this time and the hours leading up to this time of night when no chat mod is ever around. Oh and around 7 or 8 hours from now in the early morning. I have a little insomnia. *I appeal to a different group of people than the other three. Ryu is popular with more established users Rici is the same and LPK is familiar with all the bloggers. I am popular with the new users. They look up to me in chat. *I may not have experience in running a wiki a but I do have experience in mediating. When Rici and Roa had their giant fight about the war on chat I was there trying to calm them down. At school I generally take a neutral stance in arguments waiting for both sides of a story. I may propose crazy ideas but I don't try to force is upon the public if they don't want me to. *Historically I have been pretty helpful to people especially helping people run tournaments and other varieties of tasks. Recently I helped Claudia323 get a start to her most recent tournament. *I am the community event organizer (that is what I have been dubbed by many users). Whenever I have free time I check in on the wiki a and say hello on chat if there is no one there or I will stay if there are other users present. I try my best to further my involvement in the wiki a and keep users entertained every day, whether by chat or my community blogs. If you don't make me a chat mod that's fine but I am available and at your service. -- WikiAnime Answers Widget Hi I am an admin on Wikianswers Anime. I want to know if it is it possible to reattach the wiki answers anime widget to the onepiece wikia. A couple of years back there was a widget that redirected questions to anime answers wikia site and users could post and reply to answers. There is a Template that has been created by one of the admins who works on Bleach.Wiki and Anime Answers Wiki. They have adopted it on Bleach & Darker then Black Wikia. Basically Wikianswers Anime was created as an offshoot of the various wiki's so it may help if it is re-attached to the parent site. Rohdes(Talk) Previously it was on left side of every page but since then there has been a new design so that scenario would be impossible. Is it be possible to attach it on the right side of every page below the other wiki sites. Rohdes(Talk) Trouble is I've no idea how this site works. It would be too tedious to do it manually on each and every page. Is there some mechanism by which the template is attached to each page on the right side below the other wiki sites. The link for other wiki sites appears on other pages so there must be some mechanism in place. I am sorry for all the trouble. Rohdes(Talk) I have time to test it out if you want -- I checked it out. THere is barely anything on one piece so Rohdes is trying to fix that. re:Idea for Guidelines I like the idea, but where on the template to add that link? People could easily miss it if it's simply on the side, but on the top, may be okay. What's your opinion on these links' location? 19:37, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. 20:11, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I've added it into the template. Can you check if it looks good, and make any corrections/additions if you want and see fit? Thanks. 05:17, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Honestly... i don't remember much about it. Things happened because at the time we were still expanding the wikia I think. I think Mugiwara Franky was the best to ask. Some things were only briefly discussed when they did discuss. ITs like deciding to use "Marines" over "Navy" there were 2 people to that conversation. All I can remember is they were required to exist at the time, because of Ryuma's sudden introduction, Wanted! had to be expanded upon because of it and thats how things became as they were. I don't get why Sea is digging at the articles though, we don't cover ALL of Oda's work, just the ones related to OP. Wanted! is related to OP via Romance Dawn, Monsters and the numerous cameo characters and a few SBS references. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 22:52, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Are you that mad Why are you mad at me and why in the world would you beleive my last blog has something to do with my request. Do you just assume because I did it- ts bad. I was browsing another wikia and I had seen featured wikians before so i tlaked about it to Rici and X-Raptor who were on chat at the time and they liked it. This is something I want to keep up every week. Then Nada came on and he volunteered to be the first featured user. This is not a joke man nor am I mad about your decision I was just trying to help. If you want I will leave the wikia if you think I am such a nuisance. Try to get this message through your skull. World Timeline Hi! Could you tell SeaTerror to stop reverting World Timeline? (talk/Timeline|action=history}} history. I left the same message to Yatanogarasu.) We gave him plenty of time to make his point, and many people tried to discuss with him, but it's just not possible. He keeps repeating the same weak argument ("if it was approximate Oda would have put the word 'about'"), ignoring ours, and falsely claiming the burden of proof is on us. Not to mention the fact that he basically accuses us of being stupid and/or liars. Everyone but him agrees with the change. He says that the discussion is not over, but he's just not discussing. It's as if the discussion had never even started. Plus, we know he just always do that. I can see no reason why we would let him have his way. He's free to make a poll afterwards if he thinks he could get the old version back, anyway. Collages Mornin DP, in the Collages category, there are images used only in talks, the comparison image which is really shitty and I recommend for deletion, the magellan and Bon Kurei one which I believe the previous image from the history of the file should be used, Tequilla wolf, from which we should simply chose an image, I would say the 2nd one since you can clearly see it's a bridge atm and finally the mizuta Twins which I say it should remain a collage since it's in a freaking infobox! Or should there be 2 pages for each of them? Only then should the collage be separated. This is all that's left with the collages! Alternative Picture 888th Avatar said that the picture would not look good in that dimension, and if we have a alternative. So, any ideas of other pictures? Cause we had an East Blue one, right? Hey DP since Smoker his now a Vice Admiral its safe to assume he has haki and should be listed in has a haki user no ? 02:17, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Could you update the news? Could you update the news to include the fact that the vote to ban SeaTerror has started? Currently, it only says that the discussion has restarted. Thanks. Bastian9 03:22, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Nami The reference tag bit for the Golden Lion Pirates on the Statistics sidebar for Nami's page is a bit screwed up right now. If this were a regular job I could handle it myself, but I am not good on the whole refname bit. Just want to let you know. -Adv193 06:12, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Changing Akainu to Sakazuki Since Akainu's promotion to fleet admiral, we should call him Sakazuki. However, the character's relations all says Akainu. I wonder if we should change it. However, changing it might be very troublesome as we need to go to every page to rename it to Sakazuki. What do you think? Evanalmighty 09:28, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Leave it as Akainu. There is nothing wrong with the nickname. SeaTerror 04:39, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Our new Background Hey man, 888th said (http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/blog/gb2/movie_bg00.jpg) this one would be great to add. Not like a big one, just tiled.. And I tried it on my wiki to see how it looks, and its awesome man.. I think we should change our background now... Nice background! Refreshing... :Also, can you unlock the background page? I don't see the point to lock the page itself and not locking the upload (since LuffyPirateKing uploaded the new version), you can unlock the page and lock the upload if you want, that would make sense. The background came from the official website for One Piece Gigant Battle 2. Ryu confirmed it.. Pekoms not a smoker? I could swear the thing in Pekoms's mouth in his main picture is a pipe. Am I wrong about that? Memnarc 08:08, January 15, 2012 (UTC) APOLOGY LETTER WELL I AM SORRY I KIND OF REMOVED A PAGE SO I AM SORRY , AND I AM PRETTY SURE IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN . BionDon 11:58, January 15, 2012 (UTC) SeaTerror Ban Voting Issue About how the polls is set up to ban SeaTerror: SeaTerror himself claimed the method is not correct, but I gave my support to it. As a fellow admin, would you please give your consent or disapproval to this method? 06:38, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Twitter Actually, it's an umbrealla twitter account called @WikiaAnime. While accounts like @OnePieceWiki @BleachWikia or @FairyTWiki are accounts of those wiki's temselves, but the @WikiaAnime is an account that tweets once a day about all manga/anime wiki's. We don't involve with your accounts, but we do recruit people all over for the @WikiaAnime. As I said on JapaneseOPfan, the twitter feed of @WikiaAnime appears at nearly every manga/anime wiki's main page. 17:34, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey DP i was just wondering what reasons you would need to put somone up for a ban and how to do it. Cheers From Straw Hat Boy Why did you undo my correction of the release date of Chapter 630? July 3rd is a Sunday, Weekly Shonen Jump is released on a Monday, which is why I changed it to July 4th. SourceRunner 16:34, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I found out in the spoilers that Oda is planning to introduce new pirate crews and their captains. What should I do with the information? Here is the list of captains that he is planning to introduce.--OhJay 06:56, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Wanted poster Thanks! I felt like I've read the translation on this wiki... maybe indeed on your blog. My question is: shouldn't we add this on the Bounties page? I thinks it's interesting... Your opinion Hey man, Yata and I had a new talk about inactive admins(BattleFranky and Justyn). Here and here.. What's your opinion on this? toriko wiki new hey man,, long time no see. just wondering, would u be willing to affiliate our wiki with urs? i dunno how the affiliation system works these days, and i hope it's not a rude question considering how ignorant i am in how the OP wiki works :) --Zangetsukakashi 00:01, January 23, 2012 (UTC) re:Affiliating Well, that sounds good, as long as we don't go too far in adding stuff from other series into this wiki (as in the past, Dragon Ball and whatnot). So let's go for it, after asking some other admins for their opinions (if they agree). 08:10, January 23, 2012 (UTC) howdy DancePowderer. so, bro, how's it progressin? i hope i'm not botherin ya by askin this again. :) oh, also, give Yatanogarasu my regards. --Zangetsukakashi 23:29, February 3, 2012 (UTC) A vandal User:Rs Benson has uploaded multiple pictures, removed deletion tags and also continue uploading images although he was warned many times, you should just go ban him, have fun DP He's back. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rs_Benson_2 Uploading images that I am not sure are related to OP. 01:31, January 25, 2012 (UTC) He made like 10 accounts like that and vandalized the wiki. Can you just ban his IP or something, that wont allow him to create accounts anymore? Hey DP do you like create a page to the Whitestorm like the Aqua Laguna page or do you add it somewhere ? [[User:X-RAPTOR|'X-RAPTOR']] [[User Talk:X-RAPTOR|'Talk']] 15:41, January 25, 2012 (UTC) hey in citizens there are gedatsu in braque works arc and in skypia arc and i dont know how to delete him from barque works. umm hi i heard ur one of the admins so im just curious wat can an admin do~johnysayzhi Bans Hi DP, just a bit of advice, but when you ban an user you should always let him able to edit his talk page otherwise it can be seen as an abuse of power from an outsider. about history sections Hello, I have been told that you want all the %th headings to change to fourth headings. But some headings belong under some of the fourth headings. For example, in the Zoro/history: "Trouble brews", "Battle for Fishman Island", and "After Battle celebration and departure" belong under "Adventure in the Underwater Paradise" which is the whole Fishman Island arc.--Fliu 22:12, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello again, please disregard my previous message. Let's just keep things simple.--Fliu 22:36, January 28, 2012 (UTC) We discussed it ...a little http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:5th_Headings here 22:39, January 28, 2012 (UTC) The pain is back Yo DP, MDM here. Just letting you know what the good'ol pain in wiki-ass is back. THis tile his username is .. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:ItsPyron Please give me the ban he deserves. Thanks [[User:Monkey.D.Me|''' MDM']][[User_Talk:Monkey.D.Me|'Talk']][http://mastervito.deviantart.com/ '''Animations'] 20:44, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Just curious. Yo DP, MDM here. I wanted to ask you a favor. Do you by any chance may have the list of chapter and episode pages that still have no short summary or long summary? I am thinking of doing a blog to kinda encourage new members to get involved in he article contribution and other useful tasks. I know that this can back-fire and we may get some annoying noobs like OPN who might take this wrong way but there are new members like Calu, Kuro and few other really helpful members who have contributed alot to wikia since they joined and I was just thinking of letting any other wikia member know that there is still so much to be done in the wikia. I also send you this message to ask you if I should make this blog or not. I am still not sure about the result of this blog but I am hoping for the best. If you don't have the info on missing short summary or long summary chapter list then please reply "no" whenever you get time so then I can start counting them manually. -- 17:55, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a bunch. 18:25, February 1, 2012 (UTC) DP could you delete the G5 warship file sorry and thanks in advance. [[User:X-RAPTOR|'X-RAPTOR']] [[User Talk:X-RAPTOR|'Talk']] 20:14, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Super speedy ban request ... Hi, no time for the forum, but could you speedy ban the IPs and please? They're vandalising the Shanks article. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 22:41, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Cracking the ancient code Hi DP! I just accidentally found your old blog so I was wondering... are you still at it? Sorry if i didn't give you the pic you asked me, I have upload it now. I have also update the manga version of the Shandora Poneglyph, you can find it in its history. About your "project", I think you should open a forum, collect there all the images of the ancient text we have with theirs Japanese translations and post all your thoughts on them. We have a big, international user-community, so if we post a link in the site news, maybe someone can leave their osservations on the matter. Of course assumed that the ancient text has some meaning, but knowing Oda it could be his biggest easter egg ever. What do you think? This should be a wiki-project! Do you need anything else? Ok, if you need anything else tell me! But you should seriously think to put the whole "project" in a open-space, like a forum for example. We have many users, from different countries with different knowledge, someone can found a clue that someone else don't see and vice versa. Message Wall Oiiii. Are you an admin? (I'm new on this so I don't know) but if you are, can you add message walls? They seem amazing from Central Wiki, and they tell you when you have something new on you Message Wall (which will take the place of Talk Pages). Oh by the way, heres the page about it. NYA :3 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dopp/Message_Wall_Now_Available_in_Labs ❀CottonCandyChopper❀ Rumble Ball❣ Brain Point✬ :Pleas don't add message wall! Anyway this is definitely something to be discussed in a forum since message wall will be substitute talk pages. a thank you and a a question. thank you for finally stating a reason why you and klobis keep undoing this edit, me, seaterror and others now partially understand, however, where has it been decided that only characters who have changed enough over the two year timeskip get a slide and not just all characters, which to me is more logical. (OnePieceNation 15:56, February 5, 2012 (UTC)) thank you. (OnePieceNation 15:56, February 5, 2012 (UTC)) Searching the Wiki Hiya DP, I have a question: There used to be times when you could find blogs or the template category via searchbar. How come that's not possible anymore? 10:29, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Its not just that. Even when searching for specific words nothing pops up. If somebody adds "Warlord" to the wikia then there is no way to revert it because of the search being broken. SeaTerror 18:20, February 6, 2012 (UTC) re: broken file search Hi! There's no need to search for that, if there was a file using it, it'd be listed on this page: . I will nevertheless search for "skypeia" anyway, there may be errors here and there. abushing your power much? Closing the page when you don't know what's going on , is extremely uncalled for and petty. Do you like putting down new members and new initiatives, because you seem to have a hand of that. You might be an admin, but it is not your wikia. It is a publice place. The chat is having problems Hey DP have you tried going on chat lately? Well if not, the chat is having a problem. It won't let any user on it, and it's not only me. I went on other wikis to see if it was only ours, and it is. I have a suggest, can you deactivate it for a few minutes to see if it can fix it? serious request. Please unlock the one piece omake page. About a dozen character names are misspelled on the omake list and I'd like to give them the proper spelling, so please unlock the page. (OnePieceNation 04:06, February 10, 2012 (UTC) thank you. (OnePieceNation 06:11, February 10, 2012 (UTC)) Caribou Editing somehow accidentally leave it in an older version, but I've fixed it (see my latest edition of Caribou in my ), I say this because if you or another administrator to see recent activity I bloqueeis. This is based English translator of google so I hope you understand. Please pardon. Grandpiece It was not the first time I saw this notice but not be attentive to not get out in the previous pages and the thing just so. Anyway, thanks for understanding. Grandpiece ey wassup its just that i created a blog and pressed publish without signing at the bottom now the entire blog i made is lost and im pretty bumed cause i dont feel like writing everything over again XD is there anyway i could retrieve my blog from somewhere and sign it and publish it again ? or do i really have to write the entire blog over again ? heeellllp! Black leg hunter 02:18, February 11, 2012 (UTC) New spammer Hey, I don't know if you are on at the current moment, but this user has been spamming the chat just now. Please ban him when you can. ''le Nada'' ''Troll'' 18:43, February 11, 2012 (UTC) changing/updating the character tables. I am indeed editing all the chapter character tables, however the only two differences I saw was the fact that the column titles weren't links like in most chapter and the extra column line in the pirate column. Could you tell me what the easiest way is to do that. (OnePieceNation 20:28, February 11, 2012 (UTC)) Unneeded image Sorry DP, I didn't notice that that image was already on the wiki, but in manga, I uploaded it as a new version of the manga image so you should delete the new one. DP if I do find panda man on chapter 643 you make me admin kay? (if you need an explanation why contact as soon as possible)